Current magnetic levitation (maglev) trains use some combination of magnets, specialized rails, cooling systems, and batteries to suspend, guide and/or propel vehicles such as trains along a fixed path. Some existing systems utilize wheels for low speed and/or stopping the vehicle to avoid the train crashing down on the rails.